The present invention relates to an angle/direction adjustable display device which, when installed in for example a motor vehicle, can conveniently be adjusted to hold the display device at the desired angle in the desired direction.
A computer is an important implement to people in different fields. Many people have to use a computer for different purposes daily. There are advanced cars equipped with a computer system, piloting system, global positioning system. These systems commonly comprise a display device for video output. When the display device of a computer system, piloting system or global positioning system is installed in a motor vehicle, it cannot be viewed from all angles in the motor vehicle.